Broadway's Music
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: Kelsi and Ryan end up liking each other and Ryan says that Kelsi is his music. Ryan being Broadway and Kelsi being the music. HSM 3 Spoilers!
1. Blushing

My head whirled as Sharpay finished her sentence. "…give it to me, now!" Her hand was extended towards me like she was expecting something.

"No!" I spoke, pushing past her squeezing Troy and Gabriella's song closer to me. It felt good to stand up to the one person that thought everything I wrote was for her, so she could climb higher to the top; leaving her loyal brother and other behind.

"Hmmmph….," she huffed, stalking back down the hallway. "You'll be sorry." I was scared to think of what I'd be sorry for, but the feeling melted away when I turned the corner and saw Ryan. He smiled at me. I automatically looked down out of habit, but as soon as he spoke I was not as shy.

"Umm, hey Kelsi, I'm really looking forward to today's rehearsal," he breathed. "I know it'll be great." Suddenly, he blushed. I followed suit, but hey he was taking me to prom. Strictly professional; I once believed. "Thank you," I smiled, looking down again. I felt his eyes still on me, but before I could see a voice rang out in the nearly empty hallway.

"Ryan!" Sharpay almost shouted. He jumped violently, hurrying to his sister's side. "See you later," he quickly spoke, winking, before disappearing. Sharpay looked at me with a quick unhappy glance, and then disappeared with Ryan tagging along. When I was sure that nobody was looking, I slumped against the lockers as a sigh escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, trying to relieve the stress that Sharpay put on me about wanting the song from the musical. I heard the bell ring above me, making me book it to drama class.

%

Ryan's Point of View

"The bell has rung and she hasn't made it to class yet," I whispered to myself quietly. Then she poked her head into the room. "Well, Miss Nielson, you're late. I'm quite surprised," Mrs. Darbus scolded as Kelsi seated herself in the front row, three seats from Jason, beside Zeke. "Sorry, Mrs. D, I lost track of time," she groaned, not wanting to cause attention to herself. "You're excused this time, Kelsi," she warned, pointing a finger at her. As class started I saw that Kelsi brighten up from being embarrassed by being late.

My train of thought was interrupted by my sister's voice. "Ryan, why haven't you gotten that song from Kelsi, you're taking her to prom. So hurry up and get it before you really have to take her."

I felt the annoyance welling up inside me, as Sharpay made her petty remark about Kelsi. "Sharpay I…….," I started, about to bring out a secluded side of me that she didn't like. "Just do it," she finalized, turning back around in her seat.

"Mr. Evans, do you have anything to say about today's discussion?" Mrs. D asked.

"No, Mrs. Darbus." I replied, snapping back into reality.

"I've told you before, no talking while I'm talking," she ordered. "After rehearsal detention, Kelsi could use your help with the set." I saw a tinge of pink arise in Kelsi's cheeks and ears. Gabriella looked at me as my face got warmer. She smiled at me and then said something out of earshot to Taylor. Taylor glanced at me and then at Kelsi, smiling cheekily. My face, I felt, got bright red as I realized that they knew. I had a crush on Kelsi, and if Sharpay found out; I'd be a dead man.

Hey it's AdimentVirage123, ya'll and this is my 2nd HSM story about Ryan and Kelsi. They are the best couple in the series except Troy and Gabriella, my 2nd fave would be Zeke and Sharpay, they want each other and they know it. Read it and tell me what you think. But don't worry there will be more for you RyanxKelsi fans! HSM Rocks!!!


	2. Interesting

Kelsi's Point of View

After the bell rang to dismiss us from school, I headed towards the auditorium to start working with the Wildcats on the numerous numbers in the musical. Some were fantastic, and then again, some needed individual help from me and Ryan on there pitches and dance moves. We ran "I Just Wanna Be with You" with Troy and Gabriella a few times before Troy finally got the hang of Ryan's choreography. And every time it was sung with such passion and enthusiasm all the others started to join in. It was a whole new number.

"Let's take five and when we come back, we'll start with Sharpay's song." I said with a huff. She'd just show off in front of Troy like she always did, and to tell you the truth, we were all tired of it. Anyway, after calling the break, I nearly skipped all the way to the back music room to bring out a couple of music stands for the band that would be practicing with us next week. A couple of hands pulled me into it and shut the door.

"Okay, Kelsi Nielson, spill," Gabriella ordered, turning on the light to the room. Gabriella and Taylor smiled at me as my face burned with embarrassment. "Spill what?" I rasped, trying not to show my frazzled feeling.

"You know what," Taylor taunted, like I was hiding something.

"What?" I cried, frustrated with the two of them.

They looked at each other in a confused manner, then whispered to themselves as I watched on. "You mean you really don't know," Taylor questioned smiling sweetly.

"No!" I replied. "Just tell me." my nerves were flared now. The suspense was killing me, so to speak.

"You tell her," Taylor exclaimed, pointing to Gabriella. Oh no, I thought, they know about me listening to their song on the roof. I was ready for her to get mad at me, but she never did.

"Well, I think…..," she paused, grinning from ear to ear. "Just tell me," I spat, repeating my earlier words.

"We think Ryan likes you," Taylor blurted, her face just as surprised as mine. My ears flamed as the shyness set in. "Taylor!," Gabriella exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous," I denied, looking down at my shoes. "He doesn't even know I exist."

"That's not true, Kelsi, Jason told me he saw him ask you to prom." Gabriella breathed. That was supposed to be private, I screamed in my head.

"It's only professional,"

"Do you like him," Taylor prodded.

"I-I…..," I stammered, trying to find the words to say about my feelings for the blonde, future Broadway star that never like someone like me……that was the inspiration for everything I did, everything I wrote, everything that was everything. Yes, I yelled in my head. He was simply everything to me, and nothing less, but he'd never return the feeling.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Chad appeared. "Come on, we're waiting for you guys on stage. Mrs. Darbus wants us to start at the beginning instead of Sharpay's song."

All of us hurried on stage to take our places before anyone really started to notice we were gone. I hurried to my piano, Ryan already at his place, next to me on the bench. The other Wildcats were sitting in the seats facing the stage.

I started to play the beginning of the first song "Last Chance" Ryan playing the an octave lower than what I was playing. Then we began singing.

"It's our last chance to share the stage, before we go our separate ways, high school wasn't meant to last forever. It's our last chance fro us to shine, to being you music one more time. So come on, come on, come on."

He winked at me, with a loving smile on his face. We sang higher.

"Come on, come on, come on."

He looked me in the eye and smiled again. Everything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of pink, but I didn't pay any attention, I was lost, and I never wanted to be found.

Then I saw Sharpay smirk.

Sharpay's Point of View

"Interesting….."

Hey everybody, its AdimentVirafe123. Hoped you liked it there will be more!!


	3. Dentention Pt1

Kelsi's Point of View

The rest of the rehearsal went on without anymore events. Sharpay had a fit about the kind of costume she had to wear for her performance. "But it's blue, Mrs. Darbus, and dark blue at that."

"Sharpay, all you have to do is look good and breath when you're supposed to." Mrs. Darbus lectured; her face in her hands.

I giggled at her diva dilemma, but not without getting an angered look from her in return. After about ten minutes of Sharpay's rant on style and fashion, Mrs. Darbus told us to just go home and that we'd try it again tomorrow.

As everyone cleared the theatre, Sharpay bobbed over to speak with her brother as I got ready to write the rest of the lyrics of a beautiful song I had heard on the roof before first bell one morning. It was Troy and Gabriella's, I could tell, but I wanted to streamline it and make it the best it could be. I couldn't help but overhear The Evans' conversation.

"Come on Ryan, let's go home," Sharpay piped, gathering her things off the side of the stage.

"I can't, I've got detention," Ryan answered, turning his back and heading towards the back room for supplies for the set.

"Oh well, I'll just see you when I get home," she sighed, and then her voice got sly. "Have fun."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of the piano keys beneath my fingers, as I played the newly revised version of the said song. I saw Sharpay leave the auditorium with a flash of blonde hair and a jingle from the jewelry she wore so heavily. I continued with my song, keeping it's beat to the beat of my heart that long for it's everything.

Ryan's Point of View

That song, I thought as I jumped off the stage and followed the music that seemed to sing to me, and my heart. This bliss seemed to come from the music room. The room that Kelsi occupied at the moment. Then I saw her, sitting at her bench, pounding the keys with such force it seemed she was encouraging the music to play louder, harder, yet sweeter, and softer. Then she sighed and closed the key cover over the ebony and ivory that was her domain.

She spoke softly, "I need to help him with the set." She got up and danced to the next room.

Now's my chance, I thought as I hurried over to the piano, uncovering the keys, and carefully reading the music that had called to me so strongly.

Kelsi's Point of View

"Ryan…..Ryan, where are you," I called over the stage, my voice echoing across the empty building. Where did he go I thought as I searched the orchestra pit for any sign for my blonde-headed everything. Then I heard it, the song, the piano pounding out that beautiful melody. I nearly ran over to the music room, and saw Ryan playing on the piano to the music I had left out. His movements on the piano were graceful and professional and perfect in my eyes.

As I neared him, I could her him lightly humming along. He turned around to meet my stare, grinning.

"It's great Kelsi," he mused, getting up and trotting to me. "But I'm not sure how to sing it. Will you teach me the lyrics?"

I automatically nodded, not really thinking about what he'd just said. He led me to the piano, planting himself next to me like a curious child. Then I broke the tranquility with a simple statement, "It's not my song. I heard someone singing it up on the roof, and I was just making it better."

"Then it's your song," he explained, setting the music up. "So teach me your song, playmaker."

I smiled. No one had called me that since last year after the winter musical, and secretly I kind of liked it.

"Okay then, let's go," I breathed.

Sharpay's Point of View

As I hid behind one of the auditorium's large double doors, I wanted to see just exactly what was going on between Ryan and the Wildcat's pet, Kelsi. All I could see was Ryan, sitting on the stage, listening to an incredible song that seemed to come from the exposed music room. Kelsi was playing a truly amazing song, better than the one between Troy and Gabriella in the real musical. This seemed to be a Kelsi original.

"I have to have that song," I whispered as I saw Ryan follow the sound to where Kelsi resided, but knelt beside the curtain to where he was not visible to either me or Kelsi. When the masterpiece was finished the pet arose from the bench, passed Ryan, and back out onto the stage.

Ryan whispered something inaudible to my ears, and jumped up from his spot behind the curtains to the bench where Kelsi had just left.

"Ryan, Ryan, where are you?" she whined, crossing the stage, looking for my bro.

Then the same music swelled to a soft hum as Ryan quietly sang the words, but not as good. Kelsi looked around the auditorium, scanning across the buildings walls. I ducked behind the curtain, praying to the goddess of fabulous that she hadn't spotted me.

When I looked back she wasn't on stage, but back in the music room, approaching Ryan from behind, watching him play her music.

What exactly is he doing? Is he trying to get the music or does he…..? I thought.

"Um, Sharpay…..what are you doing," said a male's voice from behind. It was Troy. Out of all the places he had to be now, he was here at the theatre for no apparent reason.

"Nothing just doing diaphragm exercises, silly."

"Then what are you doing here," he questioned, narrowing his eyes at me. Putting emphasis on the "here".

"Okay, fine, I'm seeing what Ryan's doing with the pe- I mean Kelsi." I caved, not able to think of a better excuse. Man, he could be sharp, I mean for a basketball player.

Then the music started to play from inside the auditorium, sweet, soft.

I want that song, I thought peeking over the side of the door. Troy followed suit; but there was a surprised expression spread on his face.

"What's with you?"

Troy's Point of View

Our song…..how did she get it….? I thought paralyzed by the sound.

Hey, Adiment here, don't fret there will be more and it will get good, very good I should say. Troy hears his song, what will he do. Read and find out. Read and review please, love your AdimentVirage123.


	4. Detention Pt2: The Dance

Kelsi's Point of View

"Well, let's do it," I spoke loudly, trying to put all my energy towards talking, and not running out of there like a frightened animals. I put my hands on the piano, playing out the beginning softly and smoothly, and then I realized I was the first to sing.

"Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine." His eyes were glued to my face as I sang. My heart felt like it had stopped.

"And let the music be your guide."

Then he began to sing with me. "Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget. We'll keep dancing wherever we go next."

He took my hand, pulling me up from the piano, out of the music room. I was no longer playing the music; it played like a loudspeaker in my head. We began to dance while we sang. Him leading me as I followed, letting my mind wander. We burst into the chorus together while we turned into the waltz.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better." He turned me in and pulled me back, hugging me as we swayed back and forth. "So can I have this dance," I half sang, half asked.

"Can I have this dance," he alternated. He threw me back out again, pulling me back once more. He twisted around and knelt on one knee.

"Can I have the dance," he held.

I stood there, surprised at his sudden movement. Now it was his turn to sing his part.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn, will be safe with me…"

I extended my hand and he took it, pulling me down on his knee. Then he stood while twirling me around, grabbing my hand at the turns end, holding me close to him.

"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall; you know I'll catch you through it all."

He dipped me down, then brought me back up to face him. I never wanted to stop dancing with him, nothing could stop me now, or keep me from feeling the way I did at that very moment, and not even Sharpay could stop us from being what we wanted to be. Together.

"And you can't keep us apart," he sang, throwing me out, but I didn't return. I ran up the stairs to the white balcony that Troy and Gabriella would finish with the final number "I Just Wanna Be With You". When we both arrived on the set, I began to sing our harmony.

"Not even a thousand miles, can keep us apart."

Then we clashed with our verse, "Cause my heart is wherever you are."

He took my hand and placed it over his heart while we sang our chorus, then I started to dance with him, not just letting him pull me around as he made music with his voice and soul.

I grabbed his arm and a surprised look spread across his perfect, then a loving smile replaced it. He dipped me down again, but this time I extended my arm and looked away as he brought me back up to face him, our faces touching as the music bled from every place in my heart for him.

"So can I have this dance?" I sang to him, him singing it a few seconds, almost in unison; but better.

"Can I have this dance? Oooohhhhh," we both sung, as he threw me away from him, but not bring me back. I ran to one end of the balcony, he to the other.

"No mountains too high enough," I sang by myself. "No ocean too wide," he sang with me.

I jumped up on the railing, as he ran to me and sang, "Cause together or not, our dance won't stop."

"Let it rain, let it pour….," I soloed as I fell into his arms; him holding me up as he spun me. "…what we have is worth fighting for." I slid down his torso until I landed on the ground, us bellowing our final verse into the final chorus.

"You know I believe, that we were meant to be. Oooohhh…" I was holding onto him as tightly as possibly, him doing the same. My arms were wrapped around his neck as his grasped around my back, holding me close.

I was dragging out my Ohhh… As he began to sing the chorus. We came together when we sang, "…..the chances of finding someone like you."

He began to spin me around and around, keeping us together, then stopped me and looked at me, singing together. As we sang the rest of our final chorus.

"So can I have this dance," we sang as he brought my hands to his face, giving them a kiss as his fingers intertwined with mine. "Can I have this dance?"

Then he shot both of our hands up, "Can I have this da-a-ance," then wrapped his hands behind my back as I finished. Then as one we finished with, "Can I have this…..dance.

Then he dipped me lower than before, resting me on his knee, staring at me with blue eyes that shimmered under the bright theatre lights. I stared back, smiling and gasping for air, for the dancing and singing took it out of me.

Ryan's Point of View

I never knew she could sing and dance like that; amazing, truly amazing. My heart began to beat rapidly. What was this? I had felt this way before, but not for anything human. This felt like my love for music. How exhilarated, excited, and passionate I felt about choruses, verses, melodies, and rhythm came out as I looked at Kelsi. It was so surreal, almost like a fairytale. It felt to me like my heart was still dancing with her, we were one. Then I knew my decision about how I felt for her as I neared my face towards hers.

Sharpay's Point of View

"What is he…?"

Troy's Point of View

I drew in my breath as me and Sharpay watched. I couldn't believe my eyes. Ryan and Kelsi. Together?

It seemed like forever that we stood that way, until his face got closer to mine; and his cool, pale lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss that seemed to bring out my true feelings for Broadway's next superstar. I kissed back with love radiating from myself, and he seemed to feel as he lifted me up. He parted to whisper in my ear, "I'm Broadway, you're music. Kelsi, you are Broadway's music. Forever and always."

My heart fluttered, as he kissed me once more; the after school bell interrupting our own silent masterpiece.

As we parted once more, he smiled down at me. "Let's go before Sharpay comes back to get you," I whispered. "You're right." he spoke, then his smile disappeared, as he stared ahead. The worst that could ever happen, happened.

Hey, it's Adiment. How did ya'll like that. It's gets better, so keep reading. It will be a while before I can write anymore. I'll be working all week, but I will write more this weekend. In the story Ryan and Kelsi hit a road bump in their relationship, but it will work out. Plz review and tell me what you think will happen. J


	5. Sharpay's Rampage and Ryan's Music

Sharpay's Point of View

I gasped at the sight of my brother swapping spit with that…that…amateur Beethoven. I couldn't let this escalate any further, as they sprang up to leave, I stomped down the aisle towards the two traitors, as Ryan gaped at me with that deer-in-headlights look. "Sharpay, don't…," Troy tried to warn, but I wasn't listening. He began running after me trying to cease my rampage towards them.

Kelsi turned to look at me, then to Troy, her eyes ridged and attentive. She shot up, standing next to my brother; as he tried to fumble with a few words.

"Uhhh…S-Sharpay, I-um….well, we were….," he choked, embarrassed at me being there.

"You are an Evans, Ryan, an Evans. We do not mingle with the low and mid-classed people, especially with people like her," I bellowed, letting my voice reverberate against the hollow auditorium.

"Sharpay…," Troy begged behind me.

"Shut it, Bolton," I fumed, and then I began to calm myself as an evil plot arose in my mind.

"Ohh, hang on. I see what you're doing now, Ry," I breathed, walking closer to the stage.

Ryan's Point of View

"Sharpay, please don't…..," I said jumping down off the stage, towards my sister. She had always gotten everything she wanted, and now I was going to keep what I just found. My music. For me and Kelsi and only us, not Sharpay; and I knew what was brewing up in her evil head.

Sharpay's Point of View

"How sweet; swooning Kelsi into thinking you really liked her, only doing so to get that wonderful song with Troy and Gabriella for me. I didn't know you'd go that far, Ryan. "Stop it," Ryan yelled at me, an anger in his face that surprised the others, including me. But that wasn't going to stop my rant at the least.

"And prom? Priceless, priceless."

Ryan face grew more red as every moment passed. Kelsi's eyes were growing wet. That meant that my plan was working.

Ryan's Point of View

"Sharpay, if you don't stop-," I started, but was cut off.

"Or what Ryan, threaten me with going out with her, funny," Sharpay guffawed, her eyes brimming with laughter.

"So this is all a joke then?" Kelsi spoke softly.

"No, Kelsi I-," I began, taking her hand.

"Let go of me, I don't ever want to see your face, ever again. And you knew too Troy. I thought I could trust you, and you Ryan, but apparently I was wrong. Excuse me," she breathed, turning her back on me.

"What a drama-," Sharpay began, but corrected herself. "No, wait that's me; hmmph."

I came across the walk and looked her in the eye. "How could you do that to her?"

"Easy," she smirked. "I just told her the truth."

My heart sank, Sharpay had destroyed me, me and Kelsi; my music. Gone. I stalked away, hurrying out of the room, before I could scream.

I ran out into the empty hallways and corridors of East High, my hat falling away from me as I did so. I was running blind. Trying to find Kelsi, myself, and a safe haven from Sharpay.

A small set of stairs caught my eye, I booked up them pounding each stair with the anger that flew through me.

I stopped in the middle of whatever I was in. it was a garden. A rooftop garden.

"This must be the school's garden club area," I said to myself, admiring its beauty.

I felt safe up here, away from all that had just happened. I moved to the ledge, looking out over the parking lot. Then I saw her, getting into the small van, that had pulled up. I saw her wipe her eyes, as she entered the car; it driving away with my everything. My music.

Troy's Point of View

I dribbled the basketball, down the court, and shot; missing the hoop entirely. I wasn't aiming at the basket at all really. I was just throwing it around mad at myself for what Sharpay had done to both Ryan and Kelsi. I had known what was going on but I never really thought that Sharpay was smart enough to ever figure it out. So I had let it go.

"If only I had said something," I whispered, hitting the wall with my fist as I headed into the locker room to change. I was getting to hot from all this stress. If only…

Ryan's Point of View

I began to think of all the things that I could say to her if Kelsi ever decided to look my way. But it could never be enough, the only thing that she could hear was my voice in song. So that's exactly what I did. I took a deep breath and sang.

Hey, Adiment here. You'll get to hear the song later in the week. I have to work all this week so I hope you can enjoy this for a while. Plz read and review. J


	6. Hurt

Kelsi's POV

How could he lie to me like that? All he is, is Sharpay's minuteman. She tells him what to do and he does it. No matter what. He hurt me bad. He even told me I was his music. Well, Broadway, you made a point very clear to me. There ain't no business, like show business. It's all a lie, and so was he. My everything was a lie. An Evans production if I may.

-Kelsi Nielson-

These were the words I scribbled in my tattered diary. Almost half the pages were ripped out, scattering themselves around the floor of my bedroom. Some entries were torn in half, others were left whole. I couldn't bear to rip them, they were real and precious to me; reminders of what could never happen. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, running to the pages that littered the ground, thrusting them under my bed where many things that wanted to be forgotten resided.

Every page that touched my hand screamed Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, until I pushed the final sheet underneath the dust ruffle. Broadway's Music flashed through my mind, and with it brought tears.

"Why is this happening to me," I breathed, hoping no one heard me. I buried my face in my hands.

Troy's POV

"Gabriella, have you ever wanted to tell someone something, but thought it wasn't important, but in the end it ended up blowing up in your face?" I asked her as we sat in her backyard, swing in the hammock next to the picnic table.

"No why do you ask?" she responded with another question, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well, something happened today after the rehearsal and I think it's my fault," I replied looking at her, my eyes serious. "No, scratch that, it is my fault."

"What happened?" she poked, setting up on her elbow, gazing at me.

"I knew Sharpay asked Ryan to take Kelsi to prom just so that she could get our song from her," I explained. "And then I saw that he was striving to spend more time with her. That's when-,"

"That's when you found out that Ryan liked Kelsi, so you didn't tell her about what Sharpay had planned, and you thought Sharpay wasn't smart enough to find out about them," she quickly spoke, as if she'd memorized it.

"Uhhhh….yeah," I nodded, laughing a little. "But you'll never guess hoe it happened though."

"What?" she asked.

"I was going towards the theatre to tell Kelsi, and I found Sharpay hiding behind the door watching her brother and Kelsi," I explained, telling her everything about the event, except of course about that Kelsi and Ryan had danced and sang to our song.

"I can't believe she'd do that to her own brother," Gabriella huffed, sitting up. "I'm going to go help them get back together." She got up to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"Gabriella, I think this is a wound best left to heal on its own."

Sharpay's Point of View

"What's taking him so long getting back?" I whispered to myself, looking at the clock on the wall. "He's probably still at East High, Miss Sharpay," said my assistant Tiara Gold in her heavy English accent. She was here at my house helping me schedule the rest of my week. "What you did was pretty uncalled for."

"Oh, boo-hoo, he'll get over it," I cried loudly stating my anger towards him. "Besides she would've held him back from his dream. Becoming a star."

"Are you sure that's what he wants?" Tiara questioned, scribbling down something on her notepad as she prodded through my wardrobe.

"Of course, it's always been that way. We've planned this from the beginning."

"Well, plans do change, Sharpay. I'm starting to think that you need Ryan far more than he needs you," she piped, writing something else.

"What are you, my therapist?" I shot back at her, but only because I knew she was right.

Ryan's Point of View

It was dark outside, and I still had not moved from the ledge. I wasn't going home to Sharpay, but I couldn't stay here. I ran the song I had for Kelsi a few times in my head, before treading back down the stairs; back through the halls. I saw my hat lying near the lockers, just where I'd left it.

It looked just like me; alone. But I could fix that real fast. Then I thought to myself, maybe I would make a quick trip home.

Hey. It's Adiment. This is kind of boring, but remember this all plays up to a stellar ending. Just stick with me right now. Plz read and review. Next chapter is a short one. Read to find out why. J


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Ryan's Point of View

I pulled my keys out of my pocket as I drug myself to the front porch. I unlocked the door, slowly opening it; trying not to cause any attention to myself. Just get in and out. That was the game plan.

"Oh, Duckie, your home," cried my mother. I pushed past her, hurrying to the stairs. "Sorry mom, but I've got something to do." I hate not paying attention to mother, but I didn't have much time.

I slipped by my sister's room quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Oh, Ryan you're home, just in time to help practice my part in the musical. I need to be in primo singing condition. Julliard awaits its next star." I rolled my eyes. Some star she was. When I didn't answer her, she pranced right up behind me as I entered my room. As I hurried around, looking for something to wear, she pestered me.

"What's wrong Ry?" she smirked. I threw off my shirt, digging through my closet for anything good. Sharpay held her hand in front of her eyes. I shook my head in annoyance. "Are you still moping around about that bus token, she-." I didn't let her go any farther.

I grabbed her by the wrist, looking her straight in the eye. I grasped my shirt tightly in one hand as I cried, "Stop it, Sharpay." Her eyes widened. I had never spoken to anyone like that before, much less my sister. I felt the anger surge through me. I was turning into someone I didn't like, all because of Sharpay and her knack at tearing things apart for her status climbing pleasures.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, buttoning up the fresh shirt, turning my back to her. "What about your dream," she called behind me. I stopped at the doorway. Tiara pushed past in to the room. "M-," she began. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"It's not mine anymore, it's yours," I finalized, walking back towards her. "And don't you ever acknowledge Kelsi as a bus token. She may be your next ticket to fame, but she's my music."

Then I left, I had to make things right.

Hey, Adiment here. I know this is a short chapter, but I had to give a small section to Ryan and Sharpay's relationship now that Sharpay has hurt her brother and accomplice to fame. This is a still a Ryan and Kelsi fanfic. I'm just showing my readers some sibling rivalry before Ryan tries to win back Kelsi. Keep reading it will get better. Plz read and review.


End file.
